Marauder's Bonds
by Fanficfanatic1211
Summary: On the way to their second year at Hogwarts James and Sirius are attacked by Bellatrix Black, can the Marauders make it through these new challenges?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own! JK Rowling does!

The marauders were sitting in their compartment on their way to begin their 2nd year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were planning some kind of mischief or another when Sirius said he had to use the little boys room. He got a couple grunts so he turned to leave.

But outside the door he met the worst person he could meet on the train, all by himself. His cousin. Bellatrix Black.

She smiled a wide and gross smile, "Hello, little cousin."

Sirius pulled out all of his courage and looked her full in the face, "Hello, darling Bella."

He face contorted slightly, "Don't call me that." She spat. Sirius almost smiled at being able to get a reaction out of her but decided it was best for his life if he didn't.

"What do you want Bellatrix?" he asked. Her eyes glittered with malice, "Oh, I just wanted to visit you." Her gross and unhealthy looking smile was back. Sirius was about to reply when James came out of the compartment.

"Hey Sirius, you forgot your…" he stopped when he saw Sirius's cousin, the one who often gave Sirius nightmares. He narrowed his eyes are her and closed the compartment door, "What do you want Black?"

"James, get back in the compartment!" Sirius hissed at him. James ignored him and Sirius groaned internally. Bellatrix was not someone to mess with, she was dangerous.

"No, no, little bitty Potter can join in the fun," Bellatrix cooed. Sirius now knew was James was going to say. He doesn't have his wand! James started to raise his wand but Bellatrix was too fast.

"Expelliarmus!" she said and James's and Sirius's wands both flew to her. She smiled again and said, "Imperio!" on both of the boys. She forced them to crawl under their compartment window so the filth inside wouldn't see them. Both boys tried valiantly to throw the curse off, but it was in vain. Finally she let them walk and into an empty compartment a few down from theirs.

She drew the curtains and took the imperio off of the boys.

"What do you want?" James hissed again, while Sirius was planning a different approach.

"Bellatrix, it's me you want! Let James go!" he said pleadingly, and it took a lot to make Sirius Black plead.

"Stop being noble! I am NOT leaving without you!" James hissed at him.

"I'm disgusted to be related to you! Pleading, and for a blood-traitor no less!" she glared at him. The boys looked at each other and suddenly charged, trying to push past her at the same time. They had the element of surprise and almost got away but Bellatrix was 17 and the boys had just turned 12.

"Oh, no, no, no that won't do." She said. She put a body bind on Sirius and silenced James. Sirius looked fearfully at Bellatrix and she twirled her wand and James was yelling profanities at her at the top of his lungs but no one could hear him. Bellatrix smiled maliciously again and yelled the word Sirius had prayed she wouldn't.

"Crucio!" she yelled sweetly. James immediately stopped yelling silently and began to writhe on the floor screaming silently in pain. Sirius tried as hard as he could to move but he couldn't and all he could do was watch helplessly as his best friend was tortured by his insane cousin. Bellatrix quit about 5 minutes after James had passed out. She woke him up with a spell and body binded him like she had Sirius and put the silencing charm on Sirius after she took off his body bind.

"Your turn, Siri" she cooed. Now it was James's turn to watch silently as his best friend bended his body in weird angles on the floor trying escape the pain. Hot tears had been running down the faces of both boys since the first crucio had been uttered. Finally after Sirius had passed out she stopped and woke him up with the same spell she had James.

"How was that, baby cousin?" she asked sweetly. Before he could even open his mouth Bellatrix had shouted, "Petrific Totalus!" so his legs and arms snapped together and his jaw jammed shut. She kicked both boys onto the floor. She kicked them repeatedly and used spells to cut them and watched them bleed with fascination. James was the first to pass out from blood loss and Sirius knew that Bellatrix had gone worse on James on purpose. Her own payback since Sirius had pleaded. Sirius was on the verge of passing out and she punched him hard in the nose to a sickening crack.

He tried to stay awake but the last thing he heard was, "You just endangered these mudblood loving sickos even more by befriending them. I know Potter won't want to be your friend anymore after this and your family certainly won't want you back!" She laughed viciously and took off the two body binds and quickly left and shut the door and curtains behind herself. Sirius passed out with Bellatrix's words still running in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Was the first chapter alright? This will prob only be a 2shot but may be a 3shot we will have to see. JK Rowling owns!

"Sirius and James have been gone for a while…" Remus said after the boys had been gone for about 45 minutes and he was starting to worry. Slytherins targeted them more than they targeted the Slytherins.

"Yea, were do you think they went?" Peter asked curiously. "Think the Slytherins get to them?"

"Maybe, we should probably go look for them," Remus decided and they set off in search of their friends. Peter looked on one side and Remus looked on the other until Remus came to a compartment a few down from theirs with the curtains drawn. He knocked and no one answered and this struck him as suspicious. He opened the door and what he saw almost made him pass out. His super werewolf smell wasn't helping either.

On the floor there were the pale and broken bodies of 2 of his best friends.

He choked on air as he looked at them. James was worse off that Sirius but they were both terrible looking. James was covered in bruises and there was a wound still bleeding on his head. Numerous cuts were across his chest and by the looks of the blood on the floor, his back too. His arm stuck out at a strange angle, his knee cap was _definitely not_ supposed to be that big and Sirius wasn't much better. He also had cuts marring his chest and back along with a black eye and an obviously broken nose. His left foot was sticking in the wrong direction in a way that showed that his ankle had been snapped and he too was covered in a lot of bruises.

"Remus what's…?" Peter stopped and gasped at the state of the 2 dark haired marauders. This seemed to pull Remus out of his revere and he said, "Peter, go get Brenna and the head boy! Tell them it's an emergency! Then bring them back here!" Brenna was James's sister and head girl. The head boy was some Hufflepuff named Tim or something.

Peter ran as fast as he could (not very) and people became offended when he shoved past them. The head boy/girl/prefect's compartment was all the way at the front of the train. When he got there he ignored the 'Do not disturb, Prefects meeting' sign and barged in. Everyone inside the compartment looked in shock at the short, quiet boy except Brenna, who looked in concern. "What's wrong Peter?" she asked her little brother's friend.

Peter was panting and barely able to talk, "James… Sirius… Hurt… You and head boy… follow me…"

"Come on, Tanner!" she snapped at the boy who hadn't moved, and didn't look like he was going to. He followed but whispered to Brenna on the way back, "Don't you think this might be a prank?" he asked her.  
>"My brother isn't an idiot! He wouldn't joke about that!" she snapped. Tanner decided not to say anything else because apparently Brenna was protective.<p>

While Peter went to go get James's sister and Tom, or whoever, Remus pulled the blinds close and shut the door. He then hid so you couldn't see him if you just opened the door so in case someone came back to finish them off, he could jump out with the element of surprise. The door opened and he jumped out.

It was Brenna.

She shrieked and sent a stunner at him the he barely ducked in time. 

"Sorry Remus!" she said. "What's going on?" Remus motioned to the floor and stepped to the side. There on the floor where the bodies of her little brother and her basically little brother.

She turned horrifyingly pale and choked. She stumbled backwards and the head boy caught and steadied her. "Jamie… Siri…" she ran to them and sat on the floor between them. Tears ran down her face as she took her hands through both boys' hairs caringly. Her mother had told her last year to watch out for her brother. This year her mom had told her to watch out for all 4 boys and she failed. That had only been 3 hours ago and she already failed! How could she let this happen? What kind of horrible sister was she?

"They would kill you if you called them that." Remus said weakly.

Sirius moved and groaned and Brenna looked down in time to see his grey eyes open in fear.

He didn't see her at first, but he felt her so he tried to move away, groaning in obvious pain.

"No, no, Siri, it's me, you're okay. Whoever did this is gone, I promise." Sirius looked up hopefully and relief filled his eyes when he saw it was Brenna. But fear replaced it again. "James?" he croaked weakly.

"Right here, Sirius, right here." She said soothingly, purposely leaving out his horrible state.

"James" Sirius croaked again and he tried to get up to see him.

"No, no! Lay down Siri and tell me who did this." She gently laid him back down. "Now, who did this?"

Sirius's face contorted and the blood and bruises on his face made him look scary, "Bellatrix" he spat, though still very weakly. Emotion overwhelmed him and he passed out again. Tanner had told Peter to go tell the conductor what happened so he was gone when Sirius said that.

Brenna and Remus both bloated with rage pulling their wands, both of them went for the door but Tanner blocked it.

"Move!" They both snarled. Tanner stood his ground.

"Oh, no! You are not going!" Brenna said to Remus.

"Of course I am! They are my best friends!" He yelled back.

"You only have a first year education!"

"I don't care!"

"Neither of you are going." Tanner said calmly. Brenna pointed her wand him.

"Oh, yes I am. And by myself!" she snapped the last part and Remus, who looked thoroughly pissed and opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by Tanner.

"Who is going to heal them?" Tanner pointed at the boys. Brenna's face fell and she sat back down on the floor next to the boys.

"Well, I don't know any healing so…" Remus tried to go around Tanner but Tanner pushed him back.

"I don't think so short stuff." Tanner said, it was true though seeing as Remus was short for 12 (being about 4 10) and about 2 heads shorter than the head boy.

Remus huffed but sat back down in defeat, glaring at Tanner, his eyes a scary yellow. Brenna was training to be a healer, but she didn't start learning until this year so she didn't know much yet. She knew basic things so she started with fading bruises and closing small cuts. She conjured bandages and wrapped James's head wound and the large gashes on both boys.

"Wait, where is Peter?" Remus squeaked in fear. He didn't think he would be able to handle it if another one of his best friends got attacked.

"I sent him to tell the conductor that 2 second years were injured."

"I know that!" Remus snapped, his wolf side getting the better of him momentarily. He breathed deeply and said calmer, "But he is taking a long time and he might get attacked also!" Tanner looked at the boy in sympathy knowing that if his best friends had been attacked he would be panicking too.

"I'll go look for him." Tanner said, but he hesitated. "Brenna, don't let short stuff leave." Remus looked indignant at being addressed as such but also deeply saddened that Sirius or James couldn't be heard saying, "He's not short, he's fun sized!" like they usually did.(**a/n sorry! But I am short and my friends always tell other people that when they call me short! Haha sorry**)

Tanner left and Brenna said, "If you even _think_ about leaving I will body bind you Remus!" Remus just sat there helplessly.

"Can I help?" he asked quietly. Brenna looked at him with tears still running down her face, "Yea, I am no were near skilled enough to mend breaks, but I can wrap them so I need you to hold up Sirius's leg while I wrap it."

Remus hurried over and grabbed hold of Sirius's calf gingerly, eliciting a moan from said boy. Sirius was still out cold but he tried to squirm away. "No, no… Bellatrix, go away…" those words just hastened the flow of Brenna's tears and almost made the tears in Remus's eyes fall.

"Ferula" Brenna said quickly and Remus hurriedly put Sirius's leg down and the boy only let out a few more pitiful moans before going back to silence. James was next and neither of them were looking forward to _that_. James's bone was on the verge of poking out of the side of his arm.


	3. Chapter 3

JK Rowling still owns.

"Okay, so I need you to do the same thing you did with Sirius to James's leg because I can't tell what, but there is something defiantly not normal about it." Brenna said to Remus. He just nodded mutely and gingerly brought James's calf up slightly.

James gasped in pain and started breathing hard. Remus looked alarmed at Brenna who just said, "We have to do it or it will only be worse." James started to writhe in pain before his eyes snapped open with a low groan. "What's… going… on?" he gasped out painfully.

"Prongs, calm down, its okay, just chill." Remus said, trying to soothe his friend. James however did not calm down, "Sir- Sirius! Where… is… he?" James breathe was coming in painful gasps and Brenna couldn't figure out why.

"James! You need to calm down little bro! You are not helping." Brenna said, trying to calm down her spastic brother.

"Where… is… he?" he demanded though his voice was even weaker than Sirius's had been.

"Right here James, he will be okay," Remus said in a way to calm down the boy who was becoming a danger to himself. James tried to get up but had a burst of pain and fell back on the floor, out cold again.

"Hurry, wrap him before that happens again!"

"Ferula!" she said, "I have to find out why he can't breathe though!" suddenly she gasped and more tears began to flow, even faster now.

"What?" Remus asked urgently.

"His rib is about to puncture his lung!" she said frantically. Remus meanwhile had gone extremely pale, knowing what that could mean.

"What do we do?" he shrieked. Then a cool voice came on the speaker and said, "We have reached Hogsmead station, please leave behind your things and you may exit the train." Brenna put a spell on her voice so everyone could hear it. "Everyone, this is the head girl and do as I say or you will regret it! Stay in your compartments and DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRUMSTANCES LEAVE YOU COMPARTMENT! THIS IS NOT A JOKE SO DON'T TREAT IT LIKE ONE!" her voice was menacing and commanding, so even the Slytherins would know not to ignore it. "Tanner Phillips get down here NOW! WE HAVE A SERIOUS ISSUE!" Tanner came bursting in a few seconds later, panting in a way that said he had ran all the way down here at top speed.

"My brother is dying! What do we do?" she shrieked at him, pale with tears streaming down her face.

"Conjure stretchers, we have to get them to Pomphry, now!" he commanded, showing that he indeed made a good Head Boy.

"Where is Peter?" Remus asked nervously.

"I told him to stay with the conductor, he'll be fine" Tanner replied, gently picking up James to put on the stretcher, who began to moan and whine in a pitiful way. Sirius was next and he had the same reaction. The two boys were pushed down the hallways of the train with James in front, people looking out their compartment windows and gasping in shock. Who would do this to 2 defenseless 2nd years? It was sick. When they passed Bellatrix's compartment she started laughing in a deranged way. Brenna was able to ignore her in light of saving her brother's life (though if you looked closely you could see her eye twitch slightly) but Tanner had to restrain Remus.

"What are you going to do, little Lupin? You shrimpy little thing!" She mocked through the door. Tanner had to physically drag Remus away from her by his shoulders. No one noticed the dangerous yellow color of him normally amber eyes.

They came out of the train and Hagrid was standing there, confused. "Where is every- WHAT HAPPENED TO JAMES AND SIRIUS!" Hagrid was very fond of the marauders and happened to be close friends with them.  
>"Attacked" Remus said, both bitter and angry. "By Padfoot's lovely cousin, Bellatrix." He spat out her name as if it was covered in acid. Hagrid looked like he was going to explode but Brenna said, "Hagrid! How should we get them to the school?"<p>

"Um, best way is probably…uh… by carriage!" he said. When they ran up to one, they had to split up because the stretchers would both fit in one compartment. Brenna went with her brother in one and Remus, Tanner and Sirius went in another.

When they got out they ran to the door and burst in. They almost his Professor McGonagall with the door and she jumped back. She was just about to go out and see why none of the students were there yet.  
>"What is- Oh, my!" she caught sight of the boys and without wasting any more time snapped, "Come on!" and ran off towards the hospital wing.<p>

"Poppy!" she screeched.

"What is wr-" she abruptly cut off at the sight of the 2 wounded boys.

"James is… dying… rib is… puncturing his… lungs… S- Sirius is… stabilized for now…" Brenna panted at the matron. It was a long run from the front door to the hospital wing. Madam Pomphry nodded and got to work quickly. Brenna was telling her the nature of injures and what she had already healed while Remus just sat next to James's and Sirius's beds.

James had been stabilized and most of Sirius's injuries had been healed, but James's body couldn't take any more magic so they had to wrap his arm and knee the muggle way and leave so large bruises and cuts.

"Okay, you 2, go to bed!" she told them once she was done. Remus and Brenna looked at each other and snorted.

"Do you really think I would leave my brother and pseudo-brother alone here? After they were just targeted for an unprovoked attack? As if!" Brenna said.

"I am NOT leaving my fellow marauders here," Remus snarled.

Amazingly enough Poppy sighed and said, "I figured not, at least lie in a bed and try to sleep."

Remus and Brenna both woke up at about the same time and were reluctant to leave, though they were both starving.

"Oh, for heaven's sake! I know you are both starving! Go to breakfast they will be fine! Besides, you 2 will NOT be excused from classes!" Madam Pomphry finally exclaimed at them. They knew she was right and reluctantly made their way to breakfast.

At the first break Brenna, Remus and Peter ran to the hospital wing to take their places at the sides of the beds.

"How are they?" Remus asked nervously.

"Mr. Black should be up any minute now but Mr. Potter on the other hand… He had gone into a coma and it is up to him to pull out. It could take a while, or it could take a few hours. He may never pull out, we just don't know."

Brenna put a hand to her mouth to stifle her sobs and Remus looked depressed, as did Peter. Madam Pomphry left and they sat in silence before they heard a light groan from one of the beds. The three of them gathered around Sirius in time to see his eyes open.

"What the… bloody?" he seemed to talk incoherently for a moment before he looked up and saw them. "Hey" he said hoarsely, his voice cracking slightly.

"Oh, Sirius!" Brenna said, grabbing his hand and handing him a glass of water.

"Always knew you would someday fall for my charms Miss Potter," he smirked. They all laughed, it was such a Sirius thing to say.

"Potter… Potter…" he trailed off thinking. Then his eyes widened, "Where is James? If my cousin got to him I swear she will…"

"Padfoot! James is here, right over there." Remus said. Sirius relaxed but then realized something, "You didn't say he was okay! What is wrong with him?" Sirius demanded, although it wasn't very threatening because he was still very weak. Everyone looked away from him and he became even more worried.

"What is wrong?" he said again, this time more urgently.

No one else was going to say anything so Peter decided to take charge, "He is in a coma Padfoot."

"People pull out of those! Right?"

"They _can _but we don't know when or even if he will." Peter said. Sirius had gone into shock, then he suddenly tried to stand up.

"Get down Sirius!" Brenna said, pushing his back down with the help of Remus.

"I-have-to-see-him!" Sirius said angrily.

"Padfoot! Hurting yourself more is not going to help James now get down!" Remus said then pulled out his wand pointing it at the boy struggling against Brenna. "If you don't chill 1 we are going to get thrown out and 2 I am going to body bind you!" Sirius slumped in defeat.

"Fine!" he grumbled, but tried looking at James who was in the bed next to his. "Prongs…" he whispered sadly at the state of his best friend.


End file.
